The Meep List
This is: The page of Wishes. The Page of Smart Ideas. The Page of Clever Notions. The Page of Tell Us Better. In short: The Page of Meep. Here you may express what you think should/could/must be done better in the game Starpoint Gemini 2. You may tell us, the community and us, the developers what do you wish to seen in the game in the future. Here we may create a Wish-List, but that name is already taken, so this is the Meep-List. Same, yet different. I will start a numbered list and adding to it is easy: just hit "Edit" on the top, go to the end of the last entry, hit Enter on your keyboard and start typing. When you finished with adding your own number, hit the blue "Publish" button on the top right, then type "added new entry" into the message box and accept. You also may elaborate on your idea, which you may do by giving the title and then enclosing your explanation with square brackets [ ]. Everyone has the right to add or edit the wiki pages, so the rules of this game here in this page is: do not touch what is not yours. You may or may not agree with any or all, which is okay, but do respect others as you yourself wishing to be respected. The page will evolve (I hope so) so I'm open to suggestions on how to reshape it, if there is a demand for it. Let me start with ten entry of the infamous Wish-List in the posession of developers, suggested by the community. Get inspired and let loose the Powers of Creativity! #The addition of multiplayer #Resizing of ships and the addition of Titan class #More strategic elements and conquering space #Eldritch alien expansion #Female main character #Star-devouring space monster as easter egg #Skill system upgrade and new classes #Conversion of scripting system to XML #Addition of cockpit/bridge #Pink space pony # Make all light turret hardpoints customizable [ Example: The Philadelphia has three hardpoints for its main bow turrets but can only be one kind of turret for all three. Instead, splay out all three turret hardpoints in the equip screen so you can equip three different turrets. Why? because I would enjoy if my main cannon was a plasma cannon and have two railguns to help complement the plasma cannon well I have my bow faced towards my aggressor. Sure its going to cost more to deck out your ship. But for the added customization we would be able to regulate power consumption, fine tune DPS during volleys, and be prepared for varying enemy types as long as you have the skill to keep them on your starboard, port, stem and stern depending on where their weapon of weakness is equipped. So instead of the Philly having just three light turret hardpoint slots on the equip screen, you would have two starboard, two port and three on the stem. All seven with the ability to have different light turrets. Not sure of the same should apply to heavy turrets though.] # More robust trade/economy. Make trader a viable path, maybe a license to get a bonus on trade. Also trade based freelance missions, like 20 Hydrogen from point A to point B? # I like the thought of capturing ships but it's kinda hard to get it back when your in enemy territory. I really hate it when they destroy it. But it would be helpful if you can have auto-pilot on while towing but without the PTE. # the Best-But/Sell menu it's hard to find the space stations on the map and you have to constantly switch back and forth to find the right area. so for example Xbox One the X button is not used in wither the star chart or the Best-Buy/Sell menu. but by selecting a commodity all the places that best sell/best buy it will be highlighted on you star chart and you will be instantly taken to the star chart. By pressing X again you will be taken back to the Best-Buy/Sell menu on your highlighted item. and when you press X on a space station in the Best-Buy/Sell menu your position will pop up as well as the space station on a large overview of the star Chart. # when buying Enhancements and Systems would be helpful if there was a comparison chart for example when selecting Artemis I in a space station. you can press a button to see what you have currently equipped and how many both shown on the same screen. Also would be helpful on the Drydock menu to show what system you have highlighted in the enhancement screen. example engines/Shields/Transporter etc stats for your ship and ships in your fleet and garage. will be shown # add a ratio aspect to the game picture size and text size change. I have to be close to my tv to read the letters. and the Starpoint Gemini 2 cuts off on the sides a bit. # have three separate speed changes normal PTE and one higher. the highest one disables shields weapons and scanner and you must place a go to waypoint. But you will go much faster. (by about 250 percent of your PTE speed.) # Add a function where you can buy Space Stations and Build your own. For example say buying a space station from someone who has higher reputation from you. it will be cheaper. and give you more money and more access to discounts and when leveled your station up sometimes free items and ships but each upgrade cost substantially more. you can actually destroy rival factions by building a space station in there territory and setting up a defend/attack mission. if you are not align and your try to build a space station. you must defend your space station. (with extra hirelings or automated defenses) or yourself while trying to destroy the enemy space station. but it will cost more credits to build in enemy territory. with the addition of supply routes from a friendly area to bring the materials to build the space station. the enemy will also do that to repair itself. you must come up with the money and either defend till your space station is complete or attack and destroy the enemy space station to instant build. also the more credits you put in the faster the build will be. # Expand the Fleet system so when you have a space station you can build and hire space ships to defend it. and when you try to take over a territory from an enemy you can send your hired men to help you defend the space station your building. and attack/raid the enemy space station. (they will take orders from you but do not benefit from any of your abilities I.e commander class) But to make it more simple you can buy only a class of ship and number of ships as the space station in the sector you have is leveled. for example a level one space station can only build 2 gunships and a corvette to defend it. but level up the space station and it gains shields and auto defenses. as well as more monthly income discounts on items able to send more mining ships and trade vessels to other allied or owned space stations.) and you can upgrade the ships in your fleet. example a level one space station can have 2 level 1 gunships and 1 level 2 Corvette. but a level 2 space station can have 2 level 3 gunships, 1 level one gunship, and a level 4 corvette. and so on. upgrading allows more and bigger and high leveled ships. Also you can set a Space Station Automatically Build ships that you can set a percentage to mine asteroids. gather gas. manufacture and trade items, build ships and sell them. (cost a lot but can gain a lot if you have the resources and materials) among other things and it will show in your monthly finances report. the higher level your space station and the more ships patrolling that are higher level. the less likely a ship will be destroyed and you will have to rebuild it. (which you can set it to be automatic to avoid having to go back to every space station the space station menu to rebuild it. but i will have to wait till the end of the month which it will then be deducted from your finances.) enemies will also try to capture your space stations from their planet (which can never be captured or form deep in your territory. which you can leave it to your defense force. send some from other stations but leave them vulnerable. or defend it yourself with your allies. # Also introduced the Titan class ships that just barrel through asteroid fields. and also act as a mobile space station. you can send out hundreds of fighters and bombers and interceptors. and build automated ships to defend yourself. as well as send trade ships. have a grapple that can pull freightliners into your hull to be attacked by your Titans inner Defenses and troops. but fail and they will wreck havoc on your internal systems. it will be the biggest most powerful ship and can be upgraded to be the fastest ship too. it will be the ultimate incarnate or war machines. But comes at a very high cost. Buying all the space stations at once and letting there monthly income for 3 months will only net you a 3rd of the money needed to build a titan. Plus there will be 3 unique titans that you must get the BluePrints from. by completing a mission that involves raiding 3 enemy planets/HQs after you build your space stations around there home Sector then attacking with all. if you succeed you gain one part of the plans for one of 3 unique Titans. depending on which factions planet or HQ you raid depends on what Titan you will get. Each of the three titans will be specialized for each class (Commander Gunner Engineer) which Amplifies their base abilities and stats and hardens their weaknesses. Also while in command of a Titan you gain the Titan Perk with 4 levels and all levels go up to 4 levels each. also the level cap will be increased to 100 to further the gameplay. Also the Titan is so powerful that it has a built in T-Gate that at first is very expensive to use but can be upgraded to be free on every allied gate. but the price will only ever be halved for enemy gates. Also once you acquire a titan and you control 75 percent of the Sectors a new threat will emerge to attack you. you will be notified and several of your space stations will be attacked. But if you beat back the invaders and gain control of your sector you can start a new game plus. with all half or none of your credits systems main ships and garage ships. enhancements and keep your current alignment or opt to reset it . but will lose your space stations all your commodities your officers. and hirelings and fighters plus you can keep your Titan but your rank and level is reset but you get to keep 20 skill points and 7 perk points. (if you do decide to keep your titan you can only fly that a gunship with no hirelings and still have to upkeep it.) # have a list of all the purchasable ships for each station in each sector you'e discovered. and a list of ships that you can't purchase. and with ship types and levels for each sector on map you discover.